


"'Love' is Making a Shot to the Knees..."

by Pastel_Pink_Panther



Series: Chronicles of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Grey Jedi Exile - Freeform, HK Is Sassy, HK-T0 Is Officially a Ship Now, Humor, I Just Want All My Droids to Have a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of Droid Bickering, M/M, Major AU For Malachor V, T3 and Remote Ship It, Weirdest Flirting Ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_Panther/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_Panther
Summary: "Impatient Answer: Why, fat one, I thought it was obvious by now. This clunky, bulbous unit you claim to control from afar is not being controlled as such at all. In actuality, youarethe droid itself. This unitisthe leader of the Exchange.""And what makes you so certain of that?""Chiding Response: Now now, that would betelling,"HK told him smugly.GO-T0 did not know what to make of this. Did this assassin droid seriously just use GO-T0's own words against him? A sly, and somewhat flattering (though GO-T0 would rather self-destruct than admit it) move on HK's part.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Mandalore (implied if you squint), HK-47/GO-T0
Series: Chronicles of the Old Republic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"'Love' is Making a Shot to the Knees..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyro._.gearloose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gyro._.gearloose).



> This is a gift for my friend gyro._.gearloose from Instagram- also known as ._squibbyofthesea._ (please check out their amazing art, it's so beautiful and colorful and- just check it out!!). They're such a wonderful and kind and sweet and funny friend- so this is kind of a thank-you gift to them. 
> 
> Thank you, gyro._.gearloose, for being my friend and for helping me out when I needed you. I've only known you for a short while, but you're a wonderful, amazing friend!! :)💕💓💕💓💕

"Definition: 'Love' is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometres away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope," HK-47 explained to Kyrez. "Statement: This definition, I am told, is subject to interpretation. Obviously, 'love' is a matter of odds. Not many meatbags could make such a shot, and strangely enough, not many meatbags would derive love from it. Yet for me, love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticle, and together, achieving a singular purpose... against statistically long odds..."

Much to the assassin droid's surprise, the Jedi appreciated his definition of love- even complemented it, stating it was "the best definition of love" she had ever heard. After she had finished her "interrogation"- well, the meatbag still continued to claim that it was not an interrogation. Perhaps that was true, but HK preferred to think of it as such. It made interacting with the Exile a little more interesting.

What left HK more surprised, however, was that- not even five seconds after Kyrez had ended the interrogation and went off to speak to Mandalore about something- GO-T0 of all droids approached him. Normally the floating bulbous orb tended to give him wide berth.

"Query: Is there something you need, fat one?" HK asked. "Or have you simply come to gripe again?"

"If that is all you have to say to me," GO-T0 replied irritably, "then I shall be on my way."

"Irritated Response: Fat one, if you have something important to bring to my attention, do so. Especially if it concerns either the safety of the Exile, or killing things. If there is something to be killed-"

"This has nothing to do with the Exile, nor killing," GO-T0 interrupted.

"Annoyed Query: Then why have you come to me? If this does not concern either subject, then it is none of my concern," HK told him. "Need I remind you- I am an _assassin_ droid. I specialize in the maiming of meatbags' limbs and the gutting of circuitry from my enemies."

"And, as I gathered from your talk with the Jedi, you also specialize in the concept of... _'love.'"_ That last word slipped out of GO-T0's speakers rolling with disgust at the concept. "Tell me- what does an assassin droid truly know of love?"

"Condescending Answer: Clearly, more than you do. If my audio receptors are functioning properly, it seems to me that you have no appreciation for the concept- which also tells me that you have never been _in love,"_ HK explained.

"I have not the need nor the desire for such... _useless_ and _frivolous_ activities," GO-T0 said. 

"Amused Observation: Then you are in luck," HK told him. "Even if you did have kneecaps for one with a great enough skill to take a shot at- no one would want to."

To this, GO-T0 had absolutely no response.

* * *

"Puzzled Query: How is it that _you_ became the leader of the Exchange?" HK asked a few days later.

GO-T0 turned away from the console to settle his big red optical on the other droid. "I beg your pardon??"

"Condescending Explanation: Now now. Do not play this game with me. The meatbags may not see it- perhaps they choose not to- but I do. As does the astromech unit- whom I can never seem to find these days, might I add. As does your miniature counterpart- the one always hovering around the Iridonian."

"Really? Then tell me- what is it that you see?" GO-T0 asked.

"Impatient Answer: Why, fat one, I thought it was obvious by now. This clunky, bulbous unit you claim to control from afar is not being controlled as such at all. In actuality, you _are_ the droid itself. This unit _is_ the leader of the Exchange."

"And what makes you so certain of that?"

"Chiding Response: Now now, that would be _telling,"_ HK told him smugly.

GO-T0 did not know what to make of this. Did this assassin droid seriously just use GO-T0's own words against him? A sly, and somewhat flattering (though GO-T0 would rather self-destruct than admit it) move on HK's part.

"Very well," GO-T0 replied. "I will tell you, if only to stop your needless and frankly _irritating_ inquiries."

* * *

"Your floating ball sure is taking a liking to Kyrez's mobile trash compactor," Atton observed as he walked towards the unoccupied work bench. T3 beeped indignantly at the comment. The Remote stopped beeping altogether and simply hovered there. Atton wasn't sure if the machine was looking at him or not- he never could figure out where the optical receptors were on that thing.

Bao-Dur averted his gaze from the fried power relay he had been trying to repair for the past half an hour and looked over at the scoundrel-turned-Jedi.

"That is because they have found a common interest."

"Yeah? What's that?" Atton asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are they planning a competition for who has the most annoying beeps or something?"

"Atton, I'm busy," Bao-Dur replied, turning back to face the power relay. 

"Really? I didn't notice. How long have you been working on that thing, anyway?" Atton started to take apart his lightsaber, intent on adding a tweak or two.

"Long enough to know it's not going to fix itself." 

* * *

"Dwoooo-deet-deet-wooo!" 

HK turned away from the console to see T3 sitting behind him. "Query: I beg your pardon? What wedding?"

"Deet-deet-dwoo-woo-deet!" T3 chirped in reply, his beeps almost smug. "Dweet-dwoo-deet-dee-doo-dee- !"

"Agitated Interruption: T3-M4, do cease your inappropriate, baseless, and- quite frankly- terrible recitation of _that_ ancient meatbag song," HK told him anxiously. "No one is getting married, or sitting in a tree, or kissing- the latter would not even be physically possible for I or the fa-"

"Am I interrupting?" GO-T0 cut in, semi-unaware of the situation.

"Deet-dweet-dee!" T3 chirped to HK before wheeling away, the smugness and amusement practically trailing in his wake.

"Irritated Complaint: The nerve of that droid- to imply that I- we-"

"... we?..." GO-T0 asked, mildly curious. He still had no clue what the two droids had been talking about, but it was clear that it had left HK rather... stressed.

"Dismissal: Never mind," HK replied, quickly purging the anxiety from his vocal processor. "Now, fat one- is there something you need me to kill?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm breaking this up into two chapters because this is probably going to be longer than I thought, XD. I may even have to break it up into three chapters.
> 
> Also, I named the Jedi Exile Kyrez Solo because that was the playthrough in which I started shipping HK-T0. :)


End file.
